warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011
Vicky Holmes answered various fans' questions on the Warriors Official Forum on July 27th, 2011. Information Revealed On the Characters ThunderClan *Hollyleaf will play a big role in the final books of Omen of the Stars.Revealed on the Official Forum *Firestar has two lives at the beginning of The Last Hope.Revealed on the Official Forum *Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing have the same spirits as their ancient counterparts.Revealed on the Official Forum *Cinderpelt was in love with Firestar.Revealed on the Official Forum *Thornclaw will not have a mate.Revealed on the Official Forum *Cinderheart will find out about her past life as Cinderpelt.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky would personally like to have Cinderheart as the next ThunderClan leader.Revealed on the Official Forum *Cinderheart broke up with Lionblaze because she was overwhelmed by his destiny.Revealed on the Official Forum *Hazeltail will get a love interest.Revealed on the Official Forum *Millie's behavior towards Blossomfall and Bumblestripe is caused by grief over Briarlight's injury. *Blossomfall isn't evil, and only joined the Dark Forest because she felt neglected. Revealed on the Official Forum *Hollyleaf is alive, and more will be revealed about her fate in The Forgotten Warrior.Revealed on the Official Forum She is the "forgotten warrior."Revealed on the Official Forum *Briarlight's injuries are permanent. *Spottedleaf will play an important part in The Last Hope. *Brightheart will be expecting kits in The Last Hope.Revealed on the Official ForumRevealed on the Official Forum *Mousefur never had any interest in having a mate.Revealed on the Official Forum *When Cinderheart goes to StarClan, she will either go as Cinderheart, or as two separate cats, Cinderheart and Cinderpelt.Revealed on the Official Forum *Brightheart will not have an apprentice before Omen of the Stars is over. *Brambleclaw probably cannot forgive Squirrelflight. *Lionblaze and Cinderheart might get back together.Revealed on the Official Forum *Firestar is six years old at the time of the chat.Revealed on the Official Forum **False: Firestar is seven years old. See: Events Timeline ShadowClan *Tigerstar really did lose all nine of his lives when he was killed by Scourge, because his sharp claws sliced through enough organs to kill him nine times.Revealed on the Official Forum *Tigerstar was accepted by StarClan because he showed strong leadership qualities and made ShadowClan strong and fearsome again.Revealed on the Official Forum WindClan *Crowfeather will appear in the final books of Omen of the Stars.Revealed on the Official Forum *Deadfoot might be Crowfeather's father. RiverClan *Rainflower is sorry for how she treated Crookedstar, and makes up with him in StarClan. Revealed on the Official Forum SkyClan *Modern SkyClan might not appear again after SkyClan and the Stranger.Revealed on the Official Forum *The cats that help Jayfeather find the catmint (Brightspirit, Shiningheart, and Braveheart) in Long Shadows are from SkyClan.Revealed on the Official Forum Cats Outside Clans *Ravenpaw will never have a mate or kits.Revealed on the Official Forum *Midnight will reappear in the series.Revealed on the Official Forum *The Tribe of Rushing Water will not reappear in Omen of the Stars, but they may show up again elsewhere.Revealed on the Official Forum *Because of his powers and knowledge, Rock feels that he cannot afford to show emotion.Revealed on the Official Forum *The ginger cat in the tunnels in Sign of the Moon has appeared before. *Sol will appear in The Forgotten Warrior.Revealed on the Official Forum *Mitzi from Crookedstar's Promise could be the same Mitzi in A Clan in Need Revealed on the Official Forum However, the descriptions for the cats don't match. *Ravenpaw and Barley would rather die than let the BloodClan cats take over their barn, and they safely are in control of it.Revealed on the Official Forum Other Information The Books *Vicky would love to do a WindClan Super Edition, possibly featuring Tallstar.Revealed on the Official Forum *The fifth series will feature the very first Clans in the forest. *The fifth series does not have a title yet.Revealed on the Official Forum *''The Forgotten Warrior'' is about how difficult it is to go back to a life you thought you'd left behind. It's also about forgiveness, and acceptance, and coming to terms with guilt.Revealed on the Official Forum *There will be no special powers in the fifth series. Revealed on the Official Forum Clan Life *The uses of herbs were taken from Culpeper's Herbal by Nicolas Culpeper.Revealed on the Official Forum Warriors *The first leaders were named after the areas of the forest in which they lived.Revealed on the Official Forum *The elders who stayed behind in the forest died of old age.Revealed on the Official Forum *There will be survivors after the battle with the Dark Forest. Places *Landmarks by the lake are not based on real places, such as the island, and the Sky OakRevealed on the Official Forum The Authors *Vicky most relates to Ravenpaw.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky was sad writing Cinderpelt's death. *Vicky thinks the best book she has worked on is Bluestar's Prophecy.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky played violin and flute when she was younger.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky wishes she could change the name for motorized vehicles (monsters) because she "absolutely hates it!" Revealed on the Official Forum *If she could be a cat, Vicky would be the RiverClan medicine cat.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky used to have a lot of cats when she was a child in a barn.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky has a dog called Missy. *If Vicky were a cat, her name would be Mousepaw. Revealed on the Official Forum *If Vicky could choose where she wanted to tour, she would choose Russia, Japan, and Finland, because she loves cold places.Revealed on the Official Forum. *Vicky had an idea about bringing Midnight back as a villain, but her editor talked her out of it. Revealed on the Official Forums References and Citations Category:Erin Hunter Chat